Sin lentes
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Claro, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta de que era un grandísimo estúpido desde hace mucho tiempo? Y todo comenzó por sacar ese tema de conversación para molestarla… A la gran Sarada Uchiha… Su compañera de equipo... Sin lentes, Sarada se ve muy hermosa. Un ligero BorutoXSarada.


**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** in lentes

 **.**

 **.**

Claro, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta de que era un grandísimo estúpido desde hace mucho tiempo? Y todo comenzó por sacar ese tema de conversación para molestarla… A la gran Sarada Uchiha… Su compañera de equipo.

—Oye Sarada, ¿por qué utilizas lentes-ttebasa?—preguntó con mucha curiosidad Uzumaki Boruto, sin dejar de ver los nuevos lentes de Sarada—. No me digas que… ¿Acaso estás más ciega que un murciélago-ttebasa?

Bueno, esa sería una gran estúpida pregunta para cualquier persona del mundo, el objetivo de los lentes son para obtener una buena visión a aquellas personas que no lo no tienen y curiosamente para Sarada, las preguntas de su compañero Boruto no son estúpidas. La Uchiha suspiró cansada, cruzó los brazos y pensó si debía de responder esas preguntas de tan poco sentido de humor.

—Bueno tonto Boruto, mi visión tan poco es mala—aclaró Sarada, recordando que desde pequeña no utilizaba los lentes desde que se enfermó muy grave cuando era solo una niña—. Solo que… No sé… En primera, mi tía Karin me regaló los lentes, los antiguos y los actuales, además me gusta mucho su regalo—afirmó la Uchiha al recordar cunado Karin les dio sus nuevos lentes después de disculparse por los acontecimientos algo desagradables por la confusión de quien era su mamá—. Y en segunda, me agrada mucho tener lentes. Esa es la verdad.

—Oh vamos Sarada, ya di la verdad-ttebasa—habló Boruto al mostrar una sonrisa burlona y tocó los lentes con delicadeza—. Es bueno mentir, pero no exageres-ttebasa. Admítelo Sarada, utilizas esos lentes porque estás ciega-ttebasa, ¿o me equivocó?

La vena de la sien le palpitó a la Uchiha, Sarada apretó los puños con toda su fuerza, trataba de detener su furia, pero no pudo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su compañero. Por culpa del golpe, Boruto aterrizó con fuerza al suelo y un bulto grande salió en la zona del golpe. Boruto colocó sus manos en aquel bulto, tratando de eliminar el terrible dolor y a la vez, en no llorar como una niña enfrente de la Uchiha. ¡Su orgullo se iría a la basura si permite eso!

— ¡Eso duele-ttebasa!—se quejó en alto el Uzumaki—. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso-ttebasa?

La Uchiha no respondió, si el idiota de Boruto no entiende con palabras… Sarada tenía que mostrarlo para que al fin le creyera. Al fin y acabo, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, ¿no? Entonces, Sarada tomó la decidió de quitarse los lentes, desvió su mirada, extendió la mano que poseen los lentes y la mejor para que Boruto compruebe su verdad es darle los lentes.

—Si no me crees…—habló la Uchiha con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas, luego desvío su mirada y cerró los ojos al no querer ver la tonta cara del Uzumaki—… ¿Por qué no te los pones y lo compruebas de una buena vez? ¡Más te vale que no los rompas o morirás idiota Boruto! ¡Shannaro!

Boruto soltó una gran carcajada, se levantó como un rayo, agarró los lentes de Sarada con extremo cuidado y con rapidez se los colocó en sus ojos. Notó que el aumento de los lentes no era lo que esperaba, debía de admitir que miraba algo borroso pero no tenía problemas si llevaba por un buen rato esos lentes y por mucho que odia reconocerlo, afirmó que Sarada decía la verdad. Luego, algo lo puso nervioso y sintió el sonrojo en sus pómulos… Sarada abrió los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia la de Boruto y su rostro expresaba la espera de una disculpa por parte del Uzumaki.

— ¿Y bien?—habló la Uchiha colocando sus manos en la cintura—. ¿Mentí o no?

Boruto no escuchó las palabras de su compañera, los ojos negros de su la Uchiha lo tenían hipnotizados; creyó por un instante que una misteriosa luz surgió del cielo iluminaba el hermoso rostro de Sarada y que lo acompañaba una ligera corriente de aire que movía los mechones de su cabello con calidez, dándole una fantástica imagen de ella. Jamás creyó el Uzumaki que iba a apreciar un aspecto así de Sarada, la compañera que siempre pensó que era una boba por pensar en convertirse en un Hokage; en cambio, la Uchiha no se enteraba de la situación y solo esperaba ya obtener sus lentes, rezando que el idiota de Boruto no los hiciera en mil pedazos.

— ¡Boruto! ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó con extrañez la Uchiha al ver sonrojado al rubio—. ¿Ya me vas a dar mis lentes?

Entonces Boruto reaccionó con nerviosismo, desvío la mirada al desear que Sarada no percatara su sonrojo. ¿Por qué el Uzumaki actúa tan raro?

—Es cierto…—habló con el tono bajo Boruto, luego se quitó los lentes y se los dio a la dueña—. Tienes razón-ttebasa… No estás ciega-ttebasa— Sarada los tomó con felicidad al comprobar que ella tenía toda la razón, a Boruto no le importó perder la batalla, aun con su sonrojo se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia su casa—. Me tengo que ir… No vemos.

— ¿Boruto?

La extraña actuación de Boruto dejó perpleja a Sarada. ¿Por qué Boruto se sonrojó? El rubio dio un gran salto hasta llegar a uno de los techos de los edificios de la aldea y se fue saltando de techo en techo hacia su hogar. La pelinegra parpadeó confundida, tratando de aclarar sus dudas y luego observó el cielo, pensando de la nada que Boruto se veía atractivo con lentes.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
